Aboard the Argo II: A companion story to Cursed
by MoB24
Summary: Small adventures that happen on the Argo II between the characters in my story Cursed. I recommend reading my story Cursed before reading this, it would make a lot more sense.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. **

**Please review and tell me what you think, please and thank you. If you haven't read my story Cursed, i recommend reading it first since this is a companion story to it. It would be very confusing in here if you didn't, sort of like reading The Last Olympian before reading The Lightning Thief **

Percy

"So are you girl who showed up here half-naked?" Way to make the girl feel comfortable, Leo. After dousing Leo in water, and him getting a strict scolding from Thalia and Hazel, I decide to introduce myself. I turn around and approach the girls, my breath hitches as my eyes lay upon the beautiful blonde. Her long, curly blonde hair is messy and untamed…like the ocean. Her wonderful stormy grey eyes analyze me head to toe as if making a battle plan to take me down. She purses her lips as her eyebrows furrow together; I can almost see the gears turning in her head.

Reluctantly, I tear my eyes away from the beauty and face the next girl standing next to her. I almost stop dead in my tracks as my mouth almost drops. It can't be…no it's impossible…I refuse to believe it. The girl in the hijab cannot be my long lost sister, well technically not long lost since I left her. It's not like wanted to leave…I had to do what I did to protect her, if I stayed and if anything happened to her if I did. I would have never been able to forgive myself. Sure I could've told her that I was leaving or left a note, but that would've made her hell bent on coming with me. Since she wasn't a demigod that would not have been good. It was either stay and had a bunch of monsters attack me and endanger Piper's life, or leave and insure a safe future for her. I wasn't taking any chances, I loved Piper and I still do. She was my only family left after our mother's death; she took care of me as if our mother would. I miss her so much…I wonder how she's doing with the she-devil and her minion. There's not day that goes by of me wondering how she's doing. If she's happy, healthy or…alive. Of course she is, don't think about negative stuff.

Okay, maybe getting slapped raised my suspicions of the mystery girl being Piper. Yet I still yell, upset that a possible stranger decided to take her frustration and anger out on me.

"Nice to know that my own brother forgot me!" Piper nearly yells and she runs out of the room.

I'm an idiot, a complete idiot; I should've realized it was her all along. Now she hates me and me not being able to recognize has possibly fueled her anger and sadness even more. Though I don't blame her, I'd be pissed off too if my brother left with no warning and suddenly meet him after twelve years with him not recognizing me, considering that I'm the only person he knows who wears a hijab. I should be given the best big brother award of the year.

"Piper!" I yell and Annabeth, the blonde beauty daughter of Athena, grabs my wrist preventing me from running after my sister. I turn around and face her, pleading with my eyes for her to let go. She shakes her "no let her go, if you follow her she'll be hurt even more. I'm going after her," she heads for the door but I stop her "let me come with you please." She hesitates before agreeing with her. After three in and half hours we head back to the meeting room with failure.

I sit down and put my head in my hands wondering what I'm going to do once she gets back. The others look at me with baffled expressions. I groan and let my head hit the back of the chair.

"So um, mind telling us why that girl with the thingie on her head slapped you and ran away?" Nico asks.

"That girl is my baby sister Piper, who I left a year after our mom died. She slapped me for not recognizing her, considering that she's the only person I know who wears the thingie on her head-which is called a hijab by the way- and for leaving her with no warning what so ever."

"Wow, you're in some deep shit." Thanks Nico.

"Tell me about it." Don't get me wrong, I'm overjoyed that I finally got to meet her after a decade, but I didn't want to meet her like this. Where we meet after we just saved her life from an evil goddess who wants her blood. Meeting her over coffee would've been nice or you know some place and situation where all our lives weren't in jeopardy. I'm happy, and sad that she's the one who every possible monster wants to kill with the earth goddess.

Annabeth paces back and forth as each minute passes with no sign of Piper showing up. "Annabeth calm down, I'm sure she'll come back any minute now." She ignores me, so I get up and stand in her way. She looks at me with her cloudy grey eyes that are filled with worry. "It's been three hours and forty-nine minutes and she's still not back yet!" Wow, she's very precise.

"Look I'm sure she's fine, she's probably just cooling off?" I weakly offer, even though I'm going out my mind with worry right now. She shakes her head "no something's wrong, she should've been back by now. The longest time she's ever needed to be alone is an hour maybe two but not four!"

Thalia bursts through the door panting "guys we found Piper, Jason's carrying her to the infirmary." Annabeth and I get up "what why the infirmary? Is she okay?" Annabeth groans "Percy she's unconscious! Why else would Jason carry her? We won't find out what's wrong until we get to the infirmary so lead the way!" She nearly yells and we all race to the infirmary.

Piper woke up and Annabeth explained to us how Piper got those injuries. Let's just say, I want Luke's head on the tip of my sword Riptide. No one gets away with hurting my baby sister. You can ask all the kids in my old town in Greece. Luke is a dead man now; he made a big mistake by hurting Piper. I swear I will get revenge for what he did to her. Don't tell Piper though, she'd yell and tell me that she fights her own battles. At least she would if she hasn't changed from the last time we seen each other. Luke trying to rape Annabeth, how could he do that to a woman? I hate men who think that they could do whatever they want just because they think that they are superior. Which is not true, we are all equal and my mother's father used to be like Luke. A complete jerk, that's why she left and I promised myself that I would never turn out like him after seeing how much he hurt my mother. The point is I'm getting revenge, you mess with the people I love, you mess with me.

After explaining my reason for leaving and Piper's retort to everyone thinking that she's stupid (which is like saying Aphrodite's ugly) things finally simmer down. I guess I should thank Luke for bringing back my sister, sort of. But I'm still kicking his ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank

I rush over to the one person who can help me in this life and death situation. "Has anyone seen Piper?" I shout across the deck. "Last I saw she was in the training room with Jason!" Nyssa a daughter of Hephaestus shouts back. "Thanks!" I quickly run to the training room.

I enter and see Piper disarm Jason and point her dagger Katoptris at his neck. "Piper!" I shout she looks at me and Jason quickly knocks her dagger out of her hand and swipes a foot underneath hers. She falls on her back and Jason straddles her waist to keep her from squirming and holds her wrists above her head. He smirks as Piper squirms underneath him.

"Fine you win, but only because Frank came and distracted me!" She shoots a glare at me and I give her a sheepish grin. He smirks "uh huh, and I won't get off until you say that I'm the most, strongest and hottest person you have ever met." Wow, he's actually flirting, and he's good at it to! I still can't believe he is changing from that uptight roman to a chill dude. It's all because of Piper, dudes like in love with her but he's too dense to realize it. Everyone on the ship knows it, in fact they're all betting on who is going to make the first move.

"Fine, I'm the most, strongest and hottest person that you have ever met." I laugh; I can practically imagine her smirking through her hijab at Jason's gaping face. One thing I like about Piper, she's a smartass and can beat Jason. He pouts and gets off of her, she comes over and I high five her. "Nice," I smirk and Jason comes over to us.

"Piper I need your help! It's a life and death situation!" I nearly shout and Piper becomes alarmed. "What?! What's wrong, who's hurt?!" I look her in the eye "I'm a dead man. I forgot about mine and Hazel's one year anniversary!"

Jason shakes his head disapprovingly "it was nice knowing you man. I just want you to know before you die, that I have always considered us as brothers. And as your brother, I want you to know that I stole fifty bucks from your wallet." I gape at him with anger and shock "what?! Why?!" He grins sheepishly "I owe the Stolls money for a favor they did. Anyways let's talk about how Piper is going to prevent Hazel from killing you by helping you out with a gift." She looks at him "what!? Why me?!" I start begging "because you're one of my best friends and you're the only person besides Annabeth who can help me out because you are the smartest person I know." I turn into a puppy and start whimpering, her eyes soften and she sighs defeated. Yes!

"Fine, I'll help you." I morph back and hug her. "Alright so what do you plan to do for her?" I scrunch my eyebrows in thought "I can get her flowers or write her a poem?" She shakes her head "okay Frank, here is what you are going to do." She tells me the plan and I smile.

I avoid Hazel all day and spend it working on her gift with Piper. You see Hazel is not your average girl, she hates jewelry which I can understand why. Since her father is Pluto, she can conjure up any metal near her through the Earth. Though that gift came with a price, anyone who touches the metal (besides Hazel) will get bad luck. Life and death situations bad luck; a year ago though Percy, Hazel, and I went on a quest and I got rid of it because of some prophecy. Ever since then she hated jewelry; she likes originality though.

We finish the gift and head to dinner, Piper strolls in the keyboard while Percy with the drums. He's the only one I know who can play the drums, plus Will's busy. Everyone stares at us and I close my eyes.

"This is for you Hazel, happy one year anniversary." Piper starts playing, then Percy, and finally I start singing."

_Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_

Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeahh

I glance at Hazel and I see her smiling with all the other girls.

_I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say_

When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
Yeah

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

She blushes and I smile.

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say_

_When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)_

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Yeah

Hazel runs over too me and crashes her lips onto mine. Percy gives me thumbs up with Piper. I smile into the kiss and wrap my arms around her waist as the dining pavilion roars into howling and clapping. She pulls back much too soon for my taste, she smiles at me with a happy glint in her eyes. "Frank Zhang that is the most, sweetest and cheesiest thing anyone has ever done for me." I smile "I love you," she smiles back and kisses me again. Maybe forgetting isn't such a bad thing as long as you get the right idea at the end.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Percy Jackson or Bruno Mars. Please review!**


End file.
